


Babel

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Come for me, Dick. Robin.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s Bruce’s voice, Batman’s voice, curling through him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babel

“Come for me, Dick. Robin.”

It’s Bruce’s voice, Batman’s voice, curling through him. The deep growl sinks a searing hook into his navel and yanks.

He keens, hips driving up into the calloused hand wrapped around him, out of control, head thrashing side to side.

It’s every teenage fantasy, every forbidden thought he’s ever had. It’s heat, and safety and security. It’s the freedom of flight.

Heat shivers through him, yanking at his nerves.

It’s perfect, it’s glorious -

It’s so very wrong.

Dick surged upwards, startling the man above him when he pinned him to the bed with a lithe twist.

“No.” His voice was broken but firm. “Damian, what?”

He stared down at the boy, man, chest heaving from the combination of arousal from their previous activities, and the rush of hearing *that voice* in this setting. His face twisted in confusion as he stared down at the boy he had helped raise, the best partner he’d ever had, the man he loved. More of the boy Damian had been was shining through that maturing face than Dick had seen in a long time.

Damian’s boundaries were down as they only were at times like this, when it was just the two of them. There was a vulnerability in his eyes that Dick had never seen, and uncertain twist to his lips as he stared up at Dick from their abruptly reversed situations.   
Dick didn’t understand what had just happened. Things were going well. Since the night Damian had declared himself “sick of your prevarications, Grayson” and jumped him in the training area of the cave, they had been growing more intimate. Slowly, at Dick’s insistence. No matter how much Damian growled, he was still so young. And Dick loved him too much to let him rush them.

Damian, once he had gotten past the initial reservations, had taken to sex like a duck to water. Dick had the feeling a lot of that had to do with enjoying the power it gave him over Dick in those situations.

Damian was unbearably sexy, and the moments they spent together were infinitely precious to Dick. They hadn’t gone all the way yet, but it certainly looked like that had been where this was headed.

Until Damian started talking in tongues. Bruce’s to be exact.

And Dick was left floundering, wondering what had brought this on, and why in the world his lover, his brother, thought imitating their father’s voice in bed was a good plan.

TBC?


End file.
